


Void's Forced Return

by orphan_account



Series: Void /adj/: Completely Empty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Theo Raeken, He tries to fix things, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles' dad isn't hospitalized at the end of 5a, Derek returns to help save Stiles, Scott and Liam set aside their difference of opinions for now, and Theo wants to bring back the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void's Forced Return

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOW THE BEGINNING OF A SERIES. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS STORY. YOU CAN READ THE SECOND PART AS A STANDALONE.

After Scott and Liam's fight in the library- nothing. For days. 

Liam apologized profusely for what had happened, for letting someone like Theo get the best of his emotions. Something seemed oh-so terribly wrong when it was so quiet the next day. Lydia and Malia weren't exactly the happiest at him for not listening to Stiles, for believing Theo instead. The entire day Scott looked for Stiles at school, he had wanted to take the opportunity where Theo was absent, but as it turns out Stiles didn't show up to school that day either. After speaking to the sheriff, the former pack found out that Stiles hadn't shown up to a lot of places. Including home. 

Sheriff Stilinski found out something was wrong when he got home six and a half hours after he said he would be home, and Stiles didn't instantly start over-exaggerating when he walked in the door. Then it was the sheriff's turn to begin the dramatics as he frantically called around Beacon Hills trying to locate his son. 

It's now been days since Stiles first went missing and no one has been able to find a trace, a hint, a message, anything to find him with. It's turned into a waiting game, where everyone waits to find out what Theo did with Stiles. Scott's mind keeps automatically tacking _or Stiles' body_ onto the thought when it passes through his head.

  
  
They're all together when it happens. Scott, Lydia, Liam, Kira, Malia and another addition. One who returned when Braeden did to warn Malia. Derek Hale. He could've left with Braeden, but Stiles saved him too many times for him to just leave. 

Even so, they all stand united, sort of, over the body in the parking lot. A familiar face on familiar pavement who died in a familiar way; Brett Talbot. 

The strangest part of the whole thing wasn't the blade sticking out of his chest (the one with designs of wolfsbane flowers on the hilt, telling the cause of death), but the note left next to it. Lydia is the one who picks it up and reads it, " _He saw the Black Dog thrice._ "

"What does that mean?" Kira asks. 

"Wait." Lydia squints at nothing in particular as she tries to listen. She doesn't know what she's listening to, but it's something close. Derek catches on and inhales to try to figure out what's nearby- 

"Now that is one of my personal favorite tales," A raspy voice fills the silence. "Who knew one black dog could cause so much pain, but then again, don't they always?"

"Stiles?" Lydia calls and takes a step in his direction. The tilt of Stiles' head, however, has Scott putting his arm out to stop Lydia from going forward anymore. 

"Where have you been, Stiles?" Scott asks cautiously. Suspiciously.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Oh you know, out and about." He isn't dressed in his normal, casual attire. He's wearing dark pants and a crisp white button-up that defines the broadness of his shoulders but also how lean he is. Dark dress shoes that are so different from the usual Chuck Taylor's Converse. 

"Your father's been looking for you." Derek says, watching his reaction.

"Has he now? The man worries too much." Stiles glances down at the body on the pavement and sighs. He pulls a single red handkerchief out of his shirt pocket as he walks over to Brett's corpse. Everyone takes a step back, too confused and slightly frightened to get in Stiles' way. He squats down and stares at his face, resting his hand beside the blade buries in his chest, and they all quietly watch. "Some people just don't understand how to pick up things do they?" And he yanks the blade free from Brett's chest cavity and Liam flinches. 

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Lydia questions, wide-eyed. 

He stands to his full height once more and turns to the group with the bloody knife still in hand. Liam and Scott both instinctively move slightly in front of Lydia when Stiles looks in her direction, and Kira's hand is hovering over her belt buckle, unsure if she needs it or not. He starts wiping the blade off with the handkerchief, "I'm doing what I need to do. Are you?" He glances around at each one of them once more and a his mouth twists into a grin. One that says he knows something funny that the rest don't know. "Don't worry Kira, you won't be needing that."

Stiles leaves them all like that, gaping after him, and after he makes it a few feet he tosses the blood covered handkerchief behind him so that it lands on the pavement.

___

Stiles stormed into the apartment he was currently sharing with Theo. It was modernized and sleek, filled with black furniture, and it looked like it belonged to a wealthy business man, not the two beings who were terrorizing the town together. “Theo!” He shouts loud enough for the veins in his neck to bulge. Normally his anger wouldn't be so visible because Stiles was usually the logical one, but a void Stiles doesn't conceal anger. “Where the hell are you!?” 

Theo walks out of his room, two giggling girls trailing behind. They each look dazed, probably high on something or other, and begin wandering around their flat. “What’s the matter, Stiles?” He has a cocky half-grin on his face and looks like there isn't a problem to consider.

“Are you really sloppy and stupid enough to leave bodies all over Beacon Hills like this? This is the third one of your messes that I’ve cleaned up this week.” Stiles spits. "I am not your keeper, Theo." 

“It’s all in good fun, nothing is gonna happen.” Theo laughs out, spreading his arms around him to gesture at the luxurious way they've been living.

“Except it isn’t all going to be fun when Scott’s fucking pack is looking for you everywhere!” He slams his hand on the table, and the girls who were previously pretending to not be listening jumped up in surprise. “You two, get out!” Stiles commands, and they look between Stiles and Theo, unsure of what to do. "Now!" 

“What the hell, Stiles?!” Theo asks, with a shove to Stiles' shoulders, mildly annoyed now that Stiles has put a damper on his mood. 

“No, Theo, _what the hell_ to you!" Stiles grabs Theo's shoulders and shoves him into the closest wall. "You have been leaving things that can help them track you everywhere! You are about as subtle as an ox, and that's going to help them find you.” Stiles is on the verge of shouting again.

“Then let them!” Theo answers at the same volume, shoving away from the wall. “I’m so sick of Scott acting like some Wonder-Pup! Let them come, because what is he gonna do? The pack is shattered! Is he really gonna come by himself to kill his own best friend? He wouldn't be able to, even if he actually had the guts.” 

Stiles was silent, but only for a moment while he was contemplating what to say. This time with a much quieter voice than before he says, “Lydia may be pissed at Scott because of what he did to me, Liam may be off self-wallowing ninety percent of the time for what he did to Scott, on your command by the way, which only feeds their anger toward you, and Malia may be occupied with her mother coming back to kill her, but you didn’t see them the other night. I did.” He paused. “Derek Hale is back. You never met him, but he isn’t one to give up, even when he’s kicked down like a mutt. Kira is done running from her fox. When there is a threat in Beacon Hills, they will always come together, they can’t help it. Each and every one of them has a martyr complex, whether they admit it or not. They'll all die for one another, and for any person they deem worthy.” He looks considering for a moment. "It's remarkable really, but also quite the nuisance when you want something accomplished."

"We just have to isolate their pack! With no surrounding supernaturals, they will be entirely on their own against my chimeras, against us!" He says. "It doesn't matter how much they fight back, or how much they piece together, as long as we get them on their own before they know what's coming."

"How about you quit killing supernaturals in the most public places at least? Take them to the woods, dumb ass." Stiles sighs.

"I can't help it," Theo smirks. "Opportunity strikes in the most inconvenient places."

"Now on to more interesting topics, what do you say we mess with the youngest pup for a bit?" Theo asks, knowing Stiles can't turn this down, holding his hand out for a truce. "I have just the thing."

Stiles grabs his hand.

Stiles walks through Scott McCall's house with a wooden baseball bat. He's whistling something that's been stuck in his head as he heads up the stairs. He starts with Scott's bathroom. Then the one in the hall. Then Melissa's bedroom and bathroom. Slowly taking out mirror after mirror with the end of his bat, all the while whistling the same eerie tune over and over. 

He stops next to the hall closet and pauses in his whistling, with the decision to open it up. To his delight, he finds a broom, or what was once a broom, that is now broken in half so that there is only a jagged wooden stick. It's in the closet because when Scott and Stiles were almost 14 they decided using the wooden broom as a baseball bat, only to hit basketballs in the backyard and not baseballs, was a good idea. The broom didn't last long. 

This is perfect he decides, and right after he grabs it he hears muffled yells coming from the basement. Perfect timing. 

Theo already has Hayden in the basement. What Liam never got the chance to find out was that she is still alive. She waits downstairs where the washer and dryer are located, hands tied behind back and cloth in her mouth held by tape. 

"Would you like to do the honors?" Theo asks him when he gets back down there. 

"Let me signal the wolves," Stiles says. He grabs his phone, taking a picture of Hayden tied up in Scott's basement very much alive, and sends it to Scott, Liam, and Lydia. Originally Stiles' plan was to only send it to Scott and Liam because he assumes having only the two idiots together would diminish her chances of survival, but he wants Liam to forever hear Lydia's scream in his ear for the rest of his life. 

After the picture is sent, the two don't waste time. Stiles's lifts the broom handle to show Theo who nods in approval. The void version of who-used-to-be, observes the jagged edge for a moment-

\--

Scott and Liam run down to the basement. "Hayden! Where are you?"

They hear her muffled sobbing before they see her. Liam is the first one at her side and he takes the tape off. Scott slowly approaches taking in the scene: The old broom handle from the upstairs closet piercing Hayden's stomach.

"Scott!" He can hear Lydia yell from upstairs. Can hear the heels she's wearing click as she runs on the hardwood floor. 

"Downstairs, Lydia!" He answers. 

Lydia's eyes widen at the sight of Hayden, but they were watering before she even got down here. She has a feeling. 

When Hayden starts trying to gasp in air Liam panics. "Scott, we need to get her to a hospital!" 

"Wait..." Hayden gasps out. "You need.. n-need to help," She takes a deep breath. "St-tiles. He's not him. I don't.. kn-know what Theo did to him. He was acting like... like he didn't c-care. About anything," 

"Okay, Hayden." Liam says. "We'll help him, but first we need to get you to a hospital or something..." 

Hayden wraps a hand around the broom handle and takes a deep breath to brace herself before pulling it completely out of her stomach with a gasp. 

Her eyes turn silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at stormy-rains.tumblr.com


End file.
